


前前前世

by tbod



Series: 木叶忍法帖 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 乡土学者和寺庙大少爷接受了除灵的委托。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 木叶忍法帖 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010568
Kudos: 2





	前前前世

一

那是并无来处、亦无起始的梦境。

并不像是日常所能见到的情景。  
不知何处的老房子，夜里燃一支烛，不足够明亮，只照见与他对坐之人的半身，脸孔全藏在阴翳里。障子开了半扇，露出庭中为白雪所覆盖的庭院来。此夜无月，唯有细雪断续飘落，那如能噬人的寒意便也连绵不绝侵进来，偏偏他们都像沉进那雪景一般，谁也不曾起身合上门扇。  
他伸出手端起面前的冷酒。那酒略有些浊，米白色的，在深色陶杯中漾着，映出旁边烛火的光。他看着那光，似是在思量要说些什么的时候，对面的人说了话。  
梦境与焉中断。

千手柱间睁开眼睛，昨晚睡着之前在看的那本书已经滑到胸口。他伸手将它合起堆在床头，继续思索着那从来不会继续的梦境。  
又一次、断在这个地方。  
“……哪怕再多一点细节也好啊，真是……”  
他嘀咕着，叹了口气。  
这时候楼梯上传来了脚步声，不一会儿他的弟弟就不耐烦地抱着手臂出现在门口：  
“大哥，大家都在等你。”  
“我昨天睡晚了……”  
柱间一边说着一边爬起来，没注意摞在床边的书，结果那些本就摞得相当危险的书山眼看就要倒下来，他手忙脚乱准备去扶——而这种时候人为的挽救一般都只能起到反作用。轰然一响，各种大小书册就这样纷纷倒了下来。  
扉间叹了口气，从这一团混乱中抽身下了楼：“——我们先吃吧。”

这个早晨似乎注定了没办法平平安安地度过。

难得柱间因了假期从研究室回来，可以和家人好好吃顿早饭，但却先是因为梦境而睡过了头、再从那一堆混乱的书里中抽身出来之后，仍然是国中生的弟弟们已经去了补习。  
本来以为同样放假的扉间大概会在——结果却被唯一留下的父亲告知，闲不住的弟弟早已经出去实习了。  
“在村里吗？”柱间放下饭碗，感到相当不敢置信。  
“镇上的观光协会。” 佛间一边说着一边将手里的报纸翻了一页。  
……果然是扉间会做的事。  
柱间想着，端起了味噌汤的时候就听见佛间继续问着：“所以你的论文写得怎么样了？”  
“还在写。”听出来父亲的潜台词是“什么时候回来继承家业”，柱间压住叹息道。  
“我年纪也大了，正考虑着退休呢。”佛间有意无意地道，“一把年纪还要跑来跑去做法事，也是相当辛苦啊……”  
“父亲你还不到五十吧……”柱间小声道。  
“啰嗦！”千手佛间把报纸撂了一拍桌子，“虽然可能去了大城市你就看不起南贺乡了，但是……”  
就在眼看着这对话要进入老爹训斥儿子的日常惯例的时候，门前响起了招呼声：  
“请问有人吗……？”

二

“和尚就要懂得除灵吗……”  
低声抱怨着，柱间抬头看向了这座位于深山中的老宅。一路走来都是林间，细细的小径并不比兽道宽阔许多，阳光穿不透茂密的枝叶，只洒落些许的微光在被着青苔的石上。显然此处已经无人造访很久了。  
他到这里来的原因还是早上那突然的访客——对方在南贺乡这边是张生面孔，规规矩矩地穿着销售人员惯穿的西装，多少有点格格不入。递过来的名片上，印着地产经理人的头衔。  
“这件事其实有些难以启齿……其实是我公司名下的一处房产，因为灵异事件的传闻一直卖不出去，所以……”  
“那您可找错地方了。我们这里不过是一般的佛寺而已。”佛间显然是觉得有些好笑，“若不是做法事的话，还请回吧。”  
“其实我们也请过一般的除灵师，但显然效果不佳……”中年男子头上冒汗，不由拿出手绢擦了擦，然后又低下头去，“如果可以的话，还请您援手一二！”说这从怀中掏出礼金封，向前推了一推。  
“不不不，就算勉强也……”  
“您要是不答应的话，我只能去找南贺神社那边了。”  
“什么？”  
佛间的面色骤然沉了下去。  
柱间扶额，已经知道后续的情节会是什么发展了。  
南贺乡有一家南贺神社，神主是宇智波田岛；还有一座南贺寺，住持则是千手佛间。神社和佛寺明明是不挨边的，但是两家的父亲却不知道为什么彼此看不上，莫名其妙两家就好像形成了某种奇怪的宿敌的关系……虽然倒也没有几个人会认真对待这种事吧，两个大家长倒是较劲地不得了。  
“您这样想就不对了。说起除灵这种事，果然还是要依靠法事和正信吧！”  
——这样一口答应下来了之后，佛间转身就把这件事推给了回来度假的长子。  
“这种事就应该年轻人做……吗。”  
叹了口气，柱间抬起头看着这宅子的大门。  
住在这里太安静，也太寂寞了。下了巴士之后又沿着林间小道走了半个多小时才到这宅院，很难想象谁会住在这里，也许会是那种隐士——或者作家啦艺术家什么的。听那公司的人说这里原来还是战国时候武将的别院……也不知道是为了卖房子的噱头还是别的什么。  
柱间想着，下意识推了一下门。出人意料地是，本来应该上锁的门却被轻易推开了。他怔了怔，还是走了进去。  
出人意料地，庭院中正站着一个青年，即使在夏天也仍然穿了件长袖的黑色衬衫，头发不服帖地翘着。他虽然正背对着柱间，但那身影柱间绝对不会认错。  
“斑？”  
他唤出老友的名字。已听到背后门响的青年不急不缓回过头来，上下打量了一下柱间，才哼了一声：  
“原来他们还是去找南贺寺的人了。”  
“你最近回来了呀。”柱间几步走到他身边，露出了一个大大的笑容，“我以为你这个假期还在东京。哎呀，真是好久不见了……”  
“……”斑冷淡地看了他一眼，并没有接下寒暄的意思，而是转回头去看着面前的建筑。柱间也不以为忤，继续问着：  
“房地产公司是怎么跟你说的？”  
“说是房子里面有奇怪的东西。……本来这也不是神主能管的事情，但是他们一说要去找寺里的和尚，我父亲就同意了。”  
“啊哈哈，彼此彼此。”柱间一边说着一边看了看这住宅的样貌。这建制倒是相当有年头，和他参观过的武家宅邸相当类似，难得这许多年过去仍然在不断的翻修下留存了当年的样式。斑倒似已经观察过了，率先走了进去，于是柱间也跟了上去。  
房子似是清扫过，很是整洁，角落里还放着驱邪的盐堆，但并没有什么异常的状况，除了老房子特有的阴森感外，一切看起来正常得很。他们一一检查过所有的房间，最终回到了面对着庭院的起居室之中。  
“这里景色不错啊。”  
将外面挡雨的隔扇全部打开之后，柱间感叹着在缘廊上坐了下来。和房屋不同，长久疏于整理的庭院荒草萋萋，好似将山野的一角纳入其中，显出些荒疏的意趣。他凝视这景观，慢慢被某种强烈的既视感所侵入。定然是在哪里看过吧……这种感觉，大概也只是心理上的错觉罢。  
斑显然对庭院没什么兴趣。他在榻榻米上坐下来，看了看四周：“今天晚上肯定要留宿在这里，看一看情况。要是没什么东西，明天就去告诉那家伙。……真不知道那公司是怎么想的。”  
柱间听到这话，于是侧过身来，认真地看着老友。  
“真怀念啊，上一次我们这样外宿还是在修学旅行的时候吧。”  
斑抬了抬眼睛，似是不以为然。  
“那时候晚上说鬼故事的你还记得吗？大家都吓得要命的时候你已经在一边睡着了……”  
“……是你们讲得太烂了。”  
“你从来不怕这些倒是真的。”柱间回忆着过往，相当怀念的样子，“感觉已经很久没有见到斑了。自从去了东京之后。”  
斑的脸色有些沉下去。他低头整理背包中的行李。  
“我听说斑开了自己的公司。已经不准备回南贺了吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
“啊哈哈，说得也是。”  
柱间一脸轻松。

但无论是白手起家的创业者还是埋头写论文的年轻学者，在这与世隔绝的所在也褪去了社会所赋予他们的外衣，和年少的自己相差仿佛。他们两人坐在这古老的房屋里，说着过往的事情和现在的事情（虽然大多数时候，柱间是说的那一个而斑只是在听），任由声音打破了这许久的寂静，仿佛可以用人声来祛除安静中所产生的鬼魅。

有时候，斑觉得他们彼此熟识很久了，又像是从未熟识过。

三

他们的孽缘从小学时候就开始了。  
虽然两家的父亲持之以恒地不待见对方，但是说实话，南贺乡就那么大，小学只有一个班，斑和柱间基本是低头不见抬头见。两人一样聪明，学习优秀，虽然算不得品行上佳（斑显然有种不服管理的桀骜气质），亦是学校老师津津乐道的好学生和南贺乡那一代的“别人家孩子”。和他们父亲对立的立场相反，两人的关系相当好，据说是小时候一块儿对着南贺川打水漂建立起来的深厚情谊，当然这其中也包含着些斑所不愿回首的黑历史；一起恶作剧搞得鸡飞狗跳更是经常的事情。好在两人的朋友关系并没有受到父亲们的横加阻拦——如果有过横加阻拦的意愿的话也被两家的母亲们扼死在萌芽状态了；反而是两人的弟弟互相看不顺眼，除了相互鄙视就是互相竞争，好像一心将两家父亲的对立延续下去似的。  
在很长一段时间里，南贺乡的人们始终都是同时提起这两个少年的。有柱间的地方就有斑，看到了斑的话柱间大概也就在不远的地方——他们就是这样形影不离的。这在那时对于村镇中的人们是很习惯的事情：人们会留在同样的小镇，继承父亲的事业，关系一旦确立就不曾更变——就连时间的流动也会变得缓慢，犹如为浓稠的松脂所固定，最终凝结成牢不可破的、闪烁着辉光的团块。

然而这样关系好的两个人，却因为某个原因莫名其妙地疏远了。

那是在高三时节的木叶祭上。每年的木叶祭可说是南贺神社最重要的行事之一，南贺乡的所有人都要来看巫女的奉纳舞。  
谁知就在祭典那一天，本来约好要来的巫女漩涡水户忽然因为小车祸伤了脚无法上场，一连打了好几个的电话也找不到可以替补的人。眼看着重要的奉纳舞就要开始，宇智波夫人忽然转头看见了斑，于是灵机一动。  
虽然斑不是没想过直接推锅给泉奈——但那时候他的宝贝弟弟还太矮了一些，穿上巫女服免不了要踩到裙角。斑哪可能让宝贝弟弟冒险，索性任由母亲折腾。以舞台的距离没人会仔细去看巫女的脸，再加上化妆。绝对不会被认出来的——强拉着儿子上场的母亲拍着胸口这么担保的，还要笑眯眯地加一句，——小时候不是也做过这种打扮吗？  
您可别再提了。  
斑满脸黑线，倒也像模像样地上场了。这件事无论过去多少年都绝对是斑此生的黑历史，不过确实像母亲所说的那样，因为灯光不够明亮，并没有人将他认出来。反倒是斑在人群中发现了柱间——当然是因为对方个子太高还有那头长发太过好认，绝不是因为对方脸上的神情仿佛要发出光来。  
说实在的，那表情让斑有些微妙地介意。  
奉纳舞好容易跳完，他和母亲在神前供奉了御币之后，正匆匆想赶回后面去换衣服的时候，被不知从哪个地方冒出来的柱间拦住了。  
那一刻后来斑想起来都觉得好笑。祭典的灯火在他们身后闪烁着，南贺川对岸的花火大会刚刚开始，简直和偶像剧里经典的场景没什么不同——特别是那个笨蛋还无比正经地看着他，面红耳赤地说什么我喜欢你。  
斑于是一把拉下了假发。  
——你看错了吧。  
他丢下这句话就转身走了，没去管柱间脸上是什么表情，也没管他在后面又追着说了什么。  
想起来，他们的疏远也就是从那个时候开始的。  
其实那并不是什么重要的事情。后来斑自己想想，也觉得一开始的怒气没什么来由。那日灯火昏暗，隔着距离远些而看错了——这种事情本该是开个玩笑就过去的。但是不知道为什么，他就开始有意无意地躲避柱间了，就好像要坐实他生气的这个事实一样；甚至他的弟弟——向来和千手那一大家子关系不怎么好的泉奈——不免过来问他到底和柱间出了什么事情。  
没什么。他说。  
看起来好像你们在冷战。  
没有，只是最近比较忙。  
那倒也是真的。斑当时正在忙着考学，最后顺利地从乡下高中考上了一流的国立大学，在他们那边成了一桩传说。柱间亦考得不错，可是似乎出于继承家业的需求，他最终去读了佛学院——听说还在兼修历史。  
两人的大学都在东京，但他们却从未遇见过：那都市有着太多的建筑和太多的人，人们是那么容易地将自己隐藏在那庞大的迷宫之中。在南贺乡的时候仿佛无法分离、总会被一起提起的两人，在东京则不过是大海中的两颗水珠，只要距离远了，就会逐渐拉开距离，泯灭在那层层叠叠的浪花之中。有时候他走在路上，忽然看见人群中一闪而过的身影，会觉得那是柱间，但最后却并不是。  
斑并没有刻意去遗忘，也没有刻意去躲避。到了最后，这只是再自然而不过的事：他们都已经成长，将少年时期远远甩在身后而迈进新的生活。

直到今天他又遇见柱间。  
意外地是那并不让人感到生疏。他们的对话还像以前那样，柱间的神情和微笑也仍然像以前一样，就如同他们不过昨天才分开，今天又重聚了一般。  
他无声地吐了口气，侧头看了看裹在睡袋里的柱间。他们现在都比高中的时代要成熟一些了，脸颊的轮廓也有微妙的变化：年少的圆润变成了更为刚毅的线条，眉眼之间显得更为开阔了。但是他还是能从这张脸上一眼辨认出他的老友，那个总是爽朗地笑着、只要一转头就能看到的柱间，那个偶尔会皱起眉头露出苦恼的神情的柱间，还有那天晚上，为烟花和远处灯火的微光里所映出的柱间。  
那神情大约是可称之为幸福的。

那一刻已经过去多久了呢？六年，还是七年？人是不能两次走进同样的一条河流的，从那一刻起，他们就已经无法回到原来的状态中去了。柱间意识到了同样的事吗？还是只有他意识到了这一点呢……  
斑推开这些杂乱无章的思绪闭上眼睛。深山里的夜晚极安静，月色像水一样浸进来，然后又被浮云所模糊了。他合上眼，片刻后便睡着了。

四

那是突如其来的梦境。

一开始斑并不知道自己身在何处。远处的舞台上有带着能面的人正在篝火的映衬中缓慢地舞动着。那古奥的调子缓缓地在夜气里震颤着。  
然后他身边的少年低低地笑了。  
「你看起来一脸无趣的样子啊。」  
「你不也是吗？」  
话音出口他才意识到自己此时正是少年的身形。他转过头去，看见侧面坐着的少年：和他一样，少年也只穿了件乡下式样的衣衫，和那些前排那些身着锦缎的贵族并不可同日而语。  
「你对古代武士的事情不感兴趣吗？」  
他遥遥地望了一眼舞台之上。少年亡灵的能面像一片洁白的花瓣，遥遥地悬浮在黑暗和锦缎的颜色上。他收回了视线。  
「现在去想这种无常易渺的事情还太早了——你不也是这么想的吗？」  
那少年笑了起来，伸出手拉住他。两人便这样从席上悄悄溜走了。在这盛大的宴上并没有人会注意两个少年去了何处，他们穿过那些昏昏入睡的守卫的视线登上城塞，宴席辉煌的灯火和城下町的寂静形成了鲜明的对照——这不过是乱世一点伪饰的和平罢了。  
「真看不出世间仍在战乱之中啊。」  
少年感叹着。  
「这一切早晚会更变的。」  
「如何更变？」  
他望了一眼身边的少年。那遥遥传来的吟唱的谣曲仍在歌唱着古老氏族的繁华和衰亡，浑然不顾现下已是一个全然不同的世代。*  
「我会让你看到那一日的。」  
他说。

然后梦境又更变了。斑不知何时已身处破败的佛堂之中，残损的佛像披挂着尘灰和蛛网，正用慈悲而冷漠的目光俯瞰着这些在地上挥动刀兵之人。而他嘲笑地举起了那份文书。  
「就凭你家的主人，也想要让我俯首吗？」  
敌军的使者和他目光一触，战战兢兢地低下了头。  
「能够与我竞逐天下的对手，只有那一个人而已。」他这样说着，将手中的信笺撕碎了，「告诉他，在战场上见罢。若是想要我的头颅，就自己提着刀来！」  
那使者似乎还想说什么，但最终只是行了个礼，便躲躲闪闪地离开了。他的手下躬身道：  
「主公。如果我们想办法蒙骗过敌人的耳目，从这陷阱中逃出去的话……」  
他站在空地上，看着敌军的战阵。四面八方的山野皆被包围了：他们确实是难以再有类似的机会——若不是他的行踪被叛徒所出卖，又怎么可能如此轻易地将他包围呢？  
「怎么可能。如果是我的话也不会放过这样的机会。受伤的猛虎是最危险的，只有将他杀死才能根除后患。」他笑了笑，「这些胆小的家伙，只有这种地方学到了啊……」  
「主公……」  
「这一战结束之后，想来……也会得到消息吧。」他说着，将自己腰间的佩刀解了下来，「把这个给他。」  
「主公！这可是您心爱的佩刀——」  
「没有必要让名刀折损在这里。」他笃定地说，似乎已经看到了那个人听到消息时候的面孔，「将刀给他。那一刻那家伙就会明白了吧……」  
「主公！」  
他厉声喝道：「你现在是连我的命令也不听了吗？」  
他的手下泪流满面，终于深深地行下礼去，将那世间罕有的名刀抱在怀里。  
他重新望向了外面的战阵。时间大约已经不多了。这并不是他想象过的最期——但也并不是什么坏事，总比死在榻上要来得好上许多。

如果说此生有什么后悔的事情，那就是未能和你一战啊，……。

下一刻视界再度沉入黑暗。脚步声由远及近传来，最终停在他们所睡的房门之前。  
他在片刻后才意识到那并不是梦。斑猛地睁开眼睛，看见有个人站在廊上，阴影长长地越过打开的门投下来。他打了个冷战猛地坐起，却见那影子像受了惊一样，以常人所不能达到的速度迅速消失了。  
他迅速坐起来，扒开睡袋赤脚冲上冰凉的缘廊。那里没有任何痕迹，就连那层薄薄的尘土上也没有留下任何脚印。斑愣了一瞬就掉头回去叫人：  
“柱间！”  
他叫得很大声，然而柱间仍然沉沉睡着，一点也没有醒转的意思。斑忽然觉得一股冷气从后背直窜上来。他迅速走回屋里，蹲下身查看老友的情况。  
在明亮的月光下柱间的脸显得过分苍白。他甚至不能确定对方是否还在呼吸。  
“柱间！”

五

“……可以不用打那么重的……”  
捂着脸，柱间闷闷地说。  
“谁知道你会睡这么死啊！而且现在‘那东西’也不在了。”  
斑说，看样子像是要坚决否认自己一瞬间被吓到的事实。柱间看在眼里，将笑意藏在手的掩饰下，问：“真的有？”  
“我只是隐约看到了……轮廓像是一个古代的武士。”斑指了指腰间，“佩着刀的。”  
“古代武士吗……”  
柱间陷入了沉思。  
“你原来可没有睡得那么沉。”斑忽然说，“刚才是怎么回事？”  
“……其实我做了一个梦。”  
斑抬了抬眉：“说说看。”  
“我梦见你了。”柱间说，“或者，是长得很像你的一个人。”

那是第一次，他看到了梦境的后续。  
在那寂静的房间中，他听见了男人低沉的声音。  
「——和我一起吧。只要我们联手的话，这天下都将飘扬起我们的旗帜。」  
「现在的这一切还不够吗？」  
他说着，放落了手中的酒杯。一股真切的忧虑涌上了他的心头。  
「你太天真了……」  
对方发出了一声轻笑。  
此时雪已经停了。高空的云向远方推移着，很快便有苍白的月光落下来，反在雪上映进屋子里。  
「你知道那些臣服了你的人里面照样有人怀着恶意……如果继续出阵的话，谁来确保你的身后？那些大名可都在心里藏着毒蛇和豺狼啊……」  
「这是我为什么来找你的缘故。」那藏在阴影中的人倾身向前。  
「成为我的盾吧，……。」  
那被呼唤的名字究竟是什么，似乎已经被月光吞没了。而此时他只是定定地看着那月光下的一张脸。单看五官的话大概没有人会相信这是天下第一的武将，但男人的眼角眉梢染着一种如火燃烧的狂气。那一瞬他仿若看见了黑色的旗帜飘扬在大陆各处，看见辉煌的城塞一处处兴起，看见他们所梦想过的繁华和和平，但同时他也看见了无穷的战争和流血，看见阴谋和流血……  
他紧紧地握住了手中的佛珠。  
「其实我一直觉得，……，你才是应该成为天下人的那一个。」男人慢慢地说，「但是没关系。你愿意抱着你的仁义留在这偏僻的小国也随你高兴。留在这里等着我成为天下人的消息吧，那时候你会上洛去看我吗？」  
「求之不得。」  
他说，却犹如在男人的眼神中看出了些许不祥的阴影。  
男人站起身来，步出廊下。薄云已尽，一轮明月闪烁着光辉。他坐在原地捻动着念珠的时候，听见了低低的吟咏之声。  
「人间五十年，与化天相比，乃如梦幻之易朽。」**

“你是说，那个男人长得和我一样……？”  
柱间点了点头。  
“战国的武将吗……”斑摇了摇头，如果是寻常的时候他一定会觉得柱间是历史书看多了，但亲眼见到了那个影子却改变了他的想法“你记得吗，地产公司的人说，这里原来是战国武将的别院。”  
柱间怔住。他抬起头，望见外面的庭院，明亮的月光落下来，令那地上像是落了一层霜。他猛地站起来：“就是这里……！”  
“什么？”  
斑被他搞懵了，柱间却拉起他的手跳下台阶，将他按到庭院的中间，然后退后几步，定定地看着他，仿佛忽然明白了什么。  
“……就是这里。那个梦就是在这里……找了那么久，原来就在南贺乡——”  
这时候，院中的斑脸色骤然大变。  
“在你身后！”  
柱间张大眼睛，正要回头的时候，那个影子已经伸出了手。背着盔甲的手遮住了柱间的眼睛，斑只来得及看到那一闪而过的赤色甲胄。  
“柱间！”  
不去管那影子继续伤人的可能，斑大步跑了上来，却正好接住了倒下的柱间。他用力地摇动着好友的肩膀，却没办法像刚才一样将他弄醒。柱间的额头变得冰凉，就连气息也变得过分平缓而微弱。  
“……笨蛋。”  
斑低低说了句，手上的动作却不再犹豫。他将柱间架了起来，在夜色里出了这栋闹鬼的老宅，朝着外面的公路走去。

六

他是在行军途中知道那消息的。  
那时候他们刚刚驻扎下来。亲兵匆匆跑进他的帐里，汇报的时候并不敢望他的眼睛。  
那并不是毫无预感的结果。早在他们在别庄中离别之时，他就感到了有这种可能。  
「你下去吧。」  
他说，声音如同落在冬日的冰上。亲兵走的时候，风吹熄了烛火。  
「不要去。那个时候就告诉过你了……」  
他低声说着，像是对着帐中无端扩散的黑暗一般。但是那是虚言。他们的胸中都燃着希求战争的火，只不过一个任由它燃烧，而另一个用重重的顾虑圈住了自己而已。  
男人曾经吟咏过的谣曲又在耳边响起了：「一度享此浮生者，岂得长生不灭者？」**他因为胸口骤然涌起的剧痛而握紧了手中的念珠，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。  
有声音从黑暗的另一端传来。  
「我们应立刻进军。」  
他沉默着，即使某一部分的他已经理解了这句话，而另一部分的他则抗拒去接受这种建言。  
「那位会希望您这样做的。一直以来……他都希望和他对阵的对手是您，不是吗？」  
「退下吧。」  
「……信使带来了这柄刀。」  
然后有什么从黑暗里亮了起来。那是一柄美丽的长刀……他认得那柄刀，从刀鞘到刀镡上的每一个细节都清晰明了。这是那个人从来不会离身的刀。它出现在这里就意味那个消息是真的：再无转折，也再无侥幸。他甚至可以看到那个人骄傲的神情。  
脚步声从帐幕中退去了。  
他端坐在那里，终于伸出手去拿那柄刀。  
在那一刻，套在他腕上的佛珠陡然断裂，菩提子像是无数的泪珠，纷纷滚落到了地上。

柱间醒来的时候，看见坐在他床边的斑。  
青年正低头睡着，眼下有睡眠不足的痕迹。他看了一会儿，忍不住伸出手去想要摸摸斑那竖起来的头发，然后斑就惊醒了。  
那一瞬间斑明显露出松了口气的神情，但很快就换成了固有的冷淡。  
“看来你没什么事。”  
“你背我回来的……？”  
“怎么可能，只是到公路上。”斑说，“然后就打电话叫你家人来接了。”  
柱间自己坐了起来。梦境的残余渐渐散去了，然而那种真切的情绪还停驻在他的胸口，就仿佛死别是真切发生的。  
如果失去了斑……不，甚至只是思及这种可能都加剧了胸口的痛楚。他下意识地按住胸口，这动作却让斑的眉头紧紧皱了起来。  
“……真的没事吧？”  
“没事……只是做了个糟糕的梦。”  
柱间将那些关于梦境的思绪按了下去。  
从他在祭典上见到斑的舞蹈的那个时候起，他就明白了胸口始终无法填满的空洞究竟是什么。那截然不同的装束骤然拉开陌生的距离，一瞬间斑竟变得遥远，再不是他触手可及的距离。为少年那种无关性别的美所震慑的同时，他忽然意识到，他是在多么恐惧着失去斑。  
想要更多。  
这种心情无可抑制，以至于他丝毫没有考虑后果就告白了。  
——结果却是斑开始躲避他。  
柱间只好把苦涩的心情压回心底。他不再去打扰斑的生活，渐渐从好友的生活中步出。  
似乎是为了代偿这点，他开始梦见久远以前的事……  
“你要没事我就先回去了。”斑从他床边站了起来，“地产公司那边我去交代，千万不要再去那个地方了。”  
结束了。  
他们的眼神交换着这一点。  
就这样彼此道别，回到各自的生活中去，忘记那些荒乱的梦境，忘记那些无法填满的欲求。  
回到“正常”中去。  
斑挪开了视线。他点了点头算作招呼，然后就朝向房门走去。  
下一刻，柱间从身后紧紧地拥住了他。他们贴得这么近，就仿佛两颗心是在一个胸膛里跃动，就仿佛这些年所有的隔阂从未存在过：他们从一开始就这样紧密相连，不曾变更过。  
“我喜欢你。”  
柱间的声音闷闷地传来。  
“……柱间。”  
这声音听起来并不乐观。柱间一边在心里感叹着自己的无谋一边说了下去：“对不起，虽然这一定很困扰你……但是如果现在让你离开的话，我一定会后悔的。”  
斑挣开他的手臂，却在柱间的心彻底沉落下去之前回过身，抓住了他的领口。青年的眼睛睁圆了，那与平时的斑相较是显得有一点可爱的。柱间立刻做出了示弱的手势：“斑……”  
“你是认真的？”  
“对你的事情我从来都是认真的。”  
“六年前也是？”  
“你不相信吗？”柱间忽然意识到他们可能从一开始就搞错了什么，“那一天在祭典上的时候，我不是告诉过你吗？第一眼我就知道那是你。”  
“我没听见。”  
斑低声地说。  
柱间觉得有些晕乎乎的。两人的距离太过靠近，他竟然想不出来要咋么解释——而这时斑就已经亲吻了下来。  
那是一个生涩而粗暴，热烈而又直接的吻。  
“……我从来不知道你竟然这么笨。”在好容易分开之后斑低声道。  
柱间愣了一下才笑起来：“我以为你讨厌这种事。”  
斑哼了一声。他并不习惯与人保持这样的距离，正想要重新拉开距离的时候却被柱间再次抱住了。  
一开始被抱住的时候斑还有些僵硬，但慢慢就变得放松下来，甚至也伸手抱住了他。柱间将头埋在他的肩上，发出了低低的笑声。  
“我们真是有点笨啊。”  
“主要是你。不要扯上我。”斑低声道。  
“是是。……对了，我现在大概已经知道，在那宅子中的东西是什么了。”

七

虽然中间经历了种种波折，但柱间终于通过严密的历史考证论证了那栋闹鬼的宅子其实是战国时候初代关白的别院。而在考古学系的人前来勘探的时候，从庭院中的地藏像下挖掘出了一柄太刀。  
似乎是因为被装在密封的漆匣之中，匣中之物仍完好地留存着：锦缎的刀衣已经变得脆弱，但那刀锋却依然完好无损。

柱间和斑见到这柄刀却是在东京某间博物馆的巡回展中。根据刀上的铭文和残留的刀鞘的复原图形，学者已经认定，这是战国时代第一个达成了短暂的天下统一的执政所使用的长刀，在为初代关白继承之后便不知所踪。斑念出了展览边的说明：  
“‘传说在执政身边曾经有一柄名为木叶的名刀。但是在他离去之后，那柄名刀再也没有出现在人们的视野之中，以至于后世的人都认为这柄刀只不过是一个虚伪的传言而已。而经由乡土学者·千手柱间的研究，这柄刀得以在六百年后重现天日……’听起来很了不起嘛，乡土学者。”  
“啊哈哈，你可饶了我吧。”柱间叹了口气，“最近都快被相关的论文和报告赶得抓狂……时间和你的碰不上啊。”  
两个人离开了那柄刀的展柜，在展厅里随意漫步着。一些和刀的两位主人相关的资料同样放在这个展室里，比如执政的黑色军旗，又比如初代关白的甲胄。  
“像龙虾壳一样。”  
斑不客气地提出了这种评论。  
“关白大人会伤心的啊。”  
斑笑了一笑，望着那副赤色盔甲。那一天，出现在他和柱间面前的，真的是六百年前武士的亡灵吗？这问题自然无人能够解答。他转向一旁的发掘现场的照片：那是他们曾经见到过的庭院。  
到底是谁将名刀珍惜地埋在乡野的别院之中呢？似乎已经不用问了。初代关白在一统天下后不久就退位了，他将重任交给兄弟，自己隐居于乡村，不久之后便过世了。对于他的亡身之所，并没有明确的记载。  
但或许……那许久之前的人便是看着这样的景色，将刀埋在他们一度相聚的庭院之中，祈望着天下太平而迎接了自己的最期罢。  
他们一块儿离开展厅的时候，斑感叹着：“完全没想到那山下的宅院会是那么有名之人的住所。”  
“一方面确实是缺少记载，另一方面，因为南贺乡离初代关白所居城池相当遥远，因此没有人会做出这样的联想吧。”柱间说着，“但没有人注意到这里是最靠近执政的领地的所在。”  
斑看了他一眼。柱间微笑着继续说了下去：“他们两人的关系虽然众说纷纭——有人说初代关白曾经参与了刺杀执政的那场战斗，但也有人认为他们早年便已经是挚友……”柱间摇了摇头，“我倒是相信后一种说法。”  
“继承了好友天下一统的志向吗……”斑低声道。那个梦——那是附在这刀上的灵魂试图留给他的意念吗？  
“我正是这么相信的。”  
柱间说着，握住了他的手。

世间坚固的东西都会风流云散。刀剑会被遗忘，武士会死于战阵，昔年的爱和恨都会沉入忘川，不会留下任何的证据。  
然而无论走了多远——不管用了多么漫长的时间。  
凡是寻找的，便总能找见。凡是等待的，就终会重逢。  
而现在他们无需再握着刀剑了。

“……所以，你要不要搬到我那里住？”

Ende.


End file.
